Why don't you and I
by Kami-cute
Summary: Esas dos perlas se hundieron en el bello mar. Y nunca más pudieron escapar. O quizás, la luna se fundió con el cielo. Siempre, plata y celeste. Siempre HinaNaru.


Autor: Kami-cute

**Autor:** Kami-cute

**Summary:** Esas dos perlas se hundieron en el bello mar. Y nunca más pudieron escapar. O quizás, la luna se fundió con el cielo. Siempre, plata y celeste. Siempre HinaNaru.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. No sucede nada malo ni extraño.

**Declaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. El fic fue hecho sin fines de lucro.

**Notas de autor:** ¡Awwww! Me pareció tan tierna ésta pareja . Cuando una amiga me dio la idea de hacer NaruHina, se me complicó un poco. Pero después, pensé en hacerlo inverso. Un HinaNaru, suena bien.

**Canción:** 'Why don't you and I' de Santana y Alex Band (The Calling)

-

-

-

**: Por qué no tú y yo :**

Since the moment I spotted you,  
Like walking around with little wings on my shoes,  
My stomach's filled with the butterflies,  
Ooh, and it's all right

Desde el momento en que Hinata vio a Naruto, supo que algo distinto nació dentro de ella. Un sentimiento puro y sincero, algo tan secreto y tan bello. Y desde ese día, sentía que no caminaba. No, ella flotaba con pequeñas alitas que tenía en sus zapatos. Y dentro de su estómago, miles de mariposas aprendían a volar. Se sentía tan bien verlo. Se sentía tan bien todo eso. Ese sentimiento estaba bien...

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I'd got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied

Ella cada mañana se sentía así. Era una rara sensación de bienestar, tanto emocional como físico. Era sentirse distinta. Ella saltaba de nube en nube cada vez que veía al Uzumaki. Y sentía que no podía caer de esa altura tan espléndida. Jamás caería. No, no lo haría. Porque le gustaba mucho esa sensación. Y si decía que no, entonces se podía notar que estaba mintiendo. Ella no detestaba sentirse así. Ella amaba sentirse de esa manera.

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Pero no todo va bien. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle, su lengua se trababa. Empezaba a tartamudear y eso, le hacía dar vergüenza. Siempre, todo lo que quería decirle a Naruto le salía mal y jamás lograba decir una palabra completamente entendible y sin tartamudear. Por eso, siempre que hablaba con él, se sonrojaba. Porque le daba vergüenza ser tan torpe y tartamudear.

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Hold each other and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.  
When's this fever going to break?  
I think I've handled more than any man can take,  
I'm like a love-sick puppy chasing you around,  
Ooh, and it's all right

Pero sabía que su sueño no podía ser realidad. El corazón del Uzumaki estaba ocupado por Sakura, que a su vez, amaba a Sasuke. Entonces, Naruto vivía la misma pena que ella. Amaba, pero no era correspondido. Entonces, la chica de opalina mirada se preguntaba porqué no él y ella. Porqué no tomaban el mundo, los dos juntos. Porqué no lo encabezaban, juntos. Quería intentar de nuevo ser feliz, pero sin la fantasía. Quería realidad.

Y, al ver como Naruto mendigaba por un poco de cariño de la ojiverde, se volvía a preguntar que porqué no él y ella. Porqué no se ayudaban el uno al otro, se sostenían, se salvaban. Que porqué no volaban juntos a la luna, en la mirada de ella, y directo al cielo, en los ojos de él. Se preguntaba porqué no...¿es que acaso Naruto no entendía sus sentimientos? ¿No entendía que sin él, nada valía la pena realmente?

Y a veces, al ver el total entrego de Naruto hacia Sakura, Hinata deseaba olvidarlo. Dejarlo de lado para siempre. Dejarlo en el olvido. Y se preguntaba mil quinientas veces cuando era que olvidaría al Uzumaki. Pero jamás llegaba a la conclusión. Y siempre pensaba que soportaba más que cualquier otro ser humano. Terminaba siendo como un perrito faldero, yendo siempre detrás del muchachito de mirada color cielo. Enferma de amor. Y, de repente, todo volvía a estar bien.

Bouncing round from cloud to cloud,  
I got the feeling like I'm never gonna come down,  
If I'd said I didn't like it then you'd know I lied.

Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right.

Entonces, volvía a saltar entre nubes. Sin preocuparse por caer, pues creía que sería imposible. E intentaba mentirse a sí misma, diciendo que odiaba amarlo tanto. Pero siempre era mentira. Y también volvía a tartamudear y a sonrojarse. Siempre le era imposible hablar con el Uzumaki. Y Hinata se preguntaba qué tenía él que otros no. Qué tenía él para hacerla poner nerviosa. Qué tenía él...qué tenía...qué...

So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in.

¿Y cuando no veía al Uzumaki? Se preguntaba porqué ellos dos no podían estar juntos. Porqué no él y ella. Podían ir y tomar el mundo, para luego encabezarlo, los dos juntos. Podían intentarlo. Eso y estar juntos. Podían. Pero siempre terminaba igual, preguntándose porqué él y ella no. Que porqué no se sostenían el uno al otro y subían a la luna, derecho en el cielo. Uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Así, ambos podrían entrar al paraíso. Pero siempre era igual. Preguntas sin respuestas. Siempre, ella sin él.

Slowly I begin to realize,  
This is never going to end  
Right about the same time you walk by,  
And I say 'Oh here we go again',  
Oh!

Y de a poco se daba cuenta de que, por mucho que intentara, ese torpe sentimiento no terminaría. Nunca tomaría un fin. Porque ella no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza. Y justo cuando creía hacerlo, él volvía a aparecerse y de nuevo empezaba todo. La Hyuuga detrás del Uzumaki, que no sabe ni que existe. Y el Uzumaki, que está perdidamente loco por la Haruno, que no lo soporta. Y la Haruno, completamente enloquecida por el Uchiha, que no la aguanta. Un círculo sin fin, que ella empezaba a detestar. Pero, quisiera o no, seguía estando enamorada del Uzumaki. Y no lo podía olvidar.

_Everytime I try to talk to you,  
I get tongue-tied,  
It turns out that everything I say to you,  
Comes out wrong and never comes out right._

_So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say why don't you and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in._

Y hoy era otro día de esos en que la Hyuuga quería hablar con el Uzumaki, pero le era imposible porque se le trababa la lengua y no se entendía nada de lo que quería decirle. Pero estaba decidida. Y no dejaría que se vaya sin que la escuche.

- **¿Qué es lo que sucede, Hinata-chan?** –preguntó Naruto, un tanto intrigado.

- **Na—Naruto-kun, quie—quiero saber por—porqué t—tú y yo no pod—podemos estar junt—juntos, toman—do el mundo jun—juntos y encabezar—encabezarlo. Por—porqué no in—intenta—tamos es—estar juntos y n—no sufrir. Por—porqué n–no nos sos—sostenemos el uno al o—otro y subimos al cie—cielo, derecho a la lu—luna. Perdi—perdiendonos uno en l—la mira—mirada del otro.**

Naruto no habló. Sólo miró a Hinata completamente anonadado. ¿Acaso ella se le había confesado? ¿La tímida e introvertida Hinata le había dicho lo que sentía? ¡Sí! ¡Hinata se le había confesado! Una amplia sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del Uzumaki, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara a más no poder. ¿Por qué era tan lindo a veces?

_So I'll say why don't You and I,  
Get together and take on the world and be together forever,  
Heads we will, Tails we'll try again,  
So I'll say you why don't You and I,  
Get together and fly to the moon and straight on to heaven,  
Cause without you they're never gonna let me in._

Se acercó a la muchacha de opalina mirada y la abrazó, perdiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello de ella. Un aroma tan dulce. A inocencia y delicadeza. Hinata temblaba mínimamente, mientras el Uzumaki aspiraba su aroma. ¿Acaso estaba loca y veía alucinaciones?

- **Yo me preguntaba lo mismo, Hina-chan...¿por qué no tú y yo? Podemos tomar el mundo y encabezarlo juntos, si eso quieres. Podemos tratar de ser felices juntos, no lo niego. ¿Por qué no tú y yo, eh? Podemos sostenernos y subir al cielo, derecho a la luna. Copiando la luna en tu mirada y el cielo en la mía. ¿Te parece bien?**

Hinata parpadeó varias veces, intentando entender. ¿Escuchaba bien? Naruto se le declaraba, pero...¿no que amaba a Sakura? Sintió como él suspiraba en su cuello, haciéndole poner la piel de gallina. Tomó coraje y valor.

- **¿E—Eso qu–qué signi—significa?**

- **Creí que entenderías...Hina-chan, me has hecho tan feliz. Estoy enamorado de ti.**

- **Pe—Pero** –preguntó, dudosa, la opalina-** ¿no esta—estabas ena—enamorada de Sakura-chan?**

-** Ella sólo era un tonto amor infantil. Tú, esto...es mejor.**

Y sin más, Naruto calló a Hinata con un dulce beso. Y ella, dejó de preguntarse porqué no él y ella. Ahora él y ella, existía. Dejó de preocuparse por dominar el mundo juntos, porque habían creado un mundo uno al lado del otro. Dejó de preguntarse porqué no dejaban de sufrir y probaban estar juntos. Ahora estaban juntos y no tenían excusas para sufrir. Dejó de preguntarse porqué no se sostenían y volaban juntos. Al sentir los bazos de él en su cintura y ella, aferrándose a su cuello, en un apasionado beso, empezaban a volar sosteniéndose para no caer. Y dejó de pensar en ir al cielo para subir a la luna. Solamente miraba los ojos de Naruto para llegar al cielo y él, miraba los suyos para subir a la luna. En ese instante, terminaba el _porqué no tu y yo_. En ese instante empezaba el _tu y yo, por siempre_.

**Owari**


End file.
